


Blood Oath

by lalejandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Transformative Works Welcome, mortal enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Draco did not read the blood oath handbook all the way through. Oops.





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Today is [Sara](http://www.livejournal.com/users/addictedkitten)'s 21st birthday. She asked for unusual H/D, and I tried, but it just kept slipping away from me. Many happy returns, and all that rot, darling; there's lots of porn in here, even though neither of them die.

"You know, Potty," said Draco, "mortal enemies generally don't do this sort of thing."

Potty looked up at Draco, his eyes blurry because his ugly glasses were fogged up. His mouth was stretched out, lips almost the same pinkish-red as Draco's cock, and Draco pushed his hips a little harder into Potty's mouth, and came.

His eyes never left Potty's face, and his left hand never uncurled from around his wand.

*

"You know, Draco," Blaise said on their way back to the Slytherin dungeons. "Mortal enemies generally don't do that sort of thing."

"What would you know about it, Zabini?" Draco sneered at Blaise. "You've never had a mortal enemy."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "There's a handbook," he replied.

*

Draco lit books on fire until one of them told him who checked out _How to Kill, Wound, Maim, and Otherwise Deal with Your Mortal Enemy_ by Vendetta Rache. He should have known Granger would have it. He Owled his father for the family's copy -- because the family _must_ have a copy. And they did, in fact, a first edition, and it arrived the very next day with a note that said, _I hope you aren't thinking of swearing a blood oath on anyone I don't like._ Since his father didn't like anyone, Draco figured it was a joke, and ripped the note up.

*

Draco bent Potter over the toilet in the Quidditch shed, jerked down his pants, and spit on his arse. He wrapped Potter's hands around the exposed piping, then put one hand on the back of Potter's head for leverage, and pushed his cock in. He hummed a little at the tight fit. But slick. "Prepared this time, I see, Potty."

Potter groaned, and Draco heard one of the pipes creak.

"You -- know -- " Potter said, grunting between each word, in time with Draco's thrusts. Draco reached around and grabbed Potter's dick. It had a curve in it, and was thick. Draco squeezed it until Potter gasped. "Mortal -- enemies -- generally -- don't -- do -- this -- sort -- of -- theeeee -- oh!"

He came all over Draco's hand, and licked it off while Draco continued to thrust into him.

*  
Granger came up to him in the corridor after Potions, clutching a scroll Draco recognized very well. "You know, Malfoy," she said, "Mortal enemies aren't supposed to do this sort of thing!"

Draco smirked and ran a hand over his hair. "What do you know about it, Mudblood?"

"More than you, apparently." She waved the scroll at him. "It's all right here, in _How to Woun_ \-- "

"Wound, maim, blah blah blah." Draco rolled his eyes. "Catch up, Granger; that book is so three centuries ago."

Granger walked faster and stopped in front of him. "Now listen, Malfoy -- "

"You will notice that in the fourth paragraph from the bottom of the second page, it specifically says that when one has sworn a blood oath against a particular mortal enemy, one is obliged to work in a different fashion in order to achieve one's ends." Draco folded his arms across his chest, his favorite imposing stance. Being twice the size of Granger helped. " _Blood Oaths and Other Nasty Things With Which One Shouldn't Fool Around_ is a completely different book, as you would know if you came from a Wizarding family. Alas, you are merely an ignorant Muggle."

"You haven't declared a blood oath yet, Malfoy. What are you going to do after that, fuck him to death?" Granger asked acidly. She threw the scroll at him, spun on her heel, and walked back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

*

Draco overslept, missed breakfast, was late for Arithmancy, and it was all Potter's fault.

"I can't believe you let that Mudblood fuck you," said Blaise under his breath as Draco slid into his seat.

"I _didn't_ ," said Draco. "Don't be ridiculous. And even if I did, it would be none of your business."

"I'm worried about you, Draco," said Blaise. "Mortal enemies just aren't supposed to engage in this sort of behavior. Did you read the handbook?"

*

"I, Harry James Potter, do therefore swear a blood oath against you, Draco Malfoy, and -- what comes next?"

Draco sighed. "And agree to bind our futures together until the end of time or until we kill each other."

"Right." Potter repeated the sentence and dripped his blood into the cauldron.

"I, Draco Glorificus Belial Thomas Misericordia Malfoy, do swear this blood oath against one Harry Potter, and hereby bind together our futures until I kill him."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Potter, or you'll ruin it." Draco dripped his blood into the cauldron, added one pinch of dragon's blood and one of powdered unicorn horn. There was a small pop, and Draco felt an uncomfortable burning on his forehead.

"Is that it? Because my scar _hurts_ ," said Potter. His scar was so flushed it was almost purple, and Draco scowled at him.

"I think so." Draco consulted his scroll. "Now we just kill each other."

"Can we do that another day?"

"I suppose. You'll have to get rid of those horrible glasses first, or everyone will think I've killed you for your crimes against fashion." Draco tucked the scroll back into his robe. "We should go. I don't want to be late for Potions."

"Why do you even care? Snape won't take points from _your_ house, even though your fa -- "

"It is base and common to be late for engagements." Draco paused and turned to him, the cauldron under one arm and his wand in his other hand. "Make sure you walk at least three steps behind me. I don't want anyone to think I've been talking to you."

*

"Now that we've sworn a blood oath, _I_ get to fuck _you_ , Malfoy," said Potter.

"Just try it." Draco pushed him into the wall. "I dare you."

"You're such an arseface, Malfoy!" Potter pushed back, and Draco noticed for the first time that Potter's shoulders were wider than his. He shoved Potter back against the wall and leaned on him, pressing his hips and chest into Potter's.

But Potter leaned back and grabbed Draco's wrists before he could reach his wand. He bent Draco's arms back and twisted them around until it was Draco pressed against the wall.

It wasn't a bad move. For a Gryffindor anyway. Draco's stomach kind of dropped a little when he realized that Potter might actually hit him -- but he didn't, he just kneed Draco's legs apart and stepped between them. He _did_ sink his teeth into Draco's neck, though, when Draco bucked to try to dislodge him, and he held Draco's wrists up with only one hand so that his other hand could pull up Draco's robe and push down his pants and slide up and down his cock.

*

"I have decided to consider Hermione Granger my blood enemy," announced Blaise during lunch.

"You're such a follower," replied Draco.

"She's very smart, for a Muggle-born, and she's quite round, and I think she'd make a clever blood enemy." Blaise tapped his wand against his teacup to heat the water. "I'll approach her later and declare myself."

"It's not _marriage_ , Blaise." Draco knocked over Pansy's tea with his elbow, and pulled her hair when she started to scold him. "You're almost as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle were."

"Perhaps, but they're dead -- I'm not. And as Granger is still alive too, I believe this means she is also not quite as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle were." Blaise sipped his tea.

"The Weasel is still alive, too, Blaise," said Draco. "Obviously life proves nothing."

*

Draco pushed him to his knees. "Do something useful with that mouth, Potter. Your talking bores me."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," snarled Potter.

"Do it," said Draco, and unzipped his own pants. His cock was more eager than Draco was quite comfortable with, but Potter's mouth was just as anxious to get going, and slid happily down Draco's length. A nice length, if he did say so himself. "You're learning well; hardly a gag that time."

Potter pulled up and tilted his head to look at Draco. "Fuck. You." he said, and dug his fingernails into Draco's hips.

*

At the next Quidditch match, Potter knocked Draco off his broom -- using some sort of Muggle device that Draco wouldn't know to look for, because Draco obviously didn't contaminate his life with dirty, disgusting, Muggle devices -- and broke Draco's nose. Mistress Olasta fixed it, the same as Madam Pomfrey used to, right there on the field, but kept Draco out of the game.

That was okay, because afterwards, after everyone had left the showers, Draco pushed Potter's face into the tile until Potter bled, and then fucked him using, instead of lube, the peppermint soap that fizzed and burned. And Potter loved it. And Potter cried out for more even though Draco knew he didn't want to.

And it was the first time Draco ever called him Harry.

*

"When are you just going to kill him?" asked Granger.

"Half scoop of newt eyes." Draco poured the glittering eyes into the cauldron. "Stir twice widdershins; two pinches of crushed velvet dust -- "

" _Malfoy_ ," said Granger. "This isn't _fair_."

Draco finally turned away from their potion and looked at her. " _Fair_?" he asked. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. Tell me -- how do _you_ like it?"

She blushed.

"Do say hello to Blaise for me, as I haven't seen him since he declared his love -- I mean, his blood oath for you," Draco added, and turned back to the potion. "Poke twice. Add three spoons of Belgian chocolate."

*

"Don't ever talk to Hermione again." Harry punched Draco in the stomach, and when Draco was doubled over, pushed him onto the ground. "Don't look at her. Don't talk to her. Don't go near her. Have Snape switch your lab partner. Don't -- "

"Are you going to do this to Blaise, too?" Draco asked gasping.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," said Harry, and threw Draco's robes over his head. "Just shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco heard Harry's zipper, and thought about reaching for his wand, but Harry's knee was in his back, and Draco's face was in the ground, and everything hurt from Harry's punches, and then Harry was poking at him with his wand, and then -- and then --

*

"I am retracting my blood oath on Ha -- Potty," said Draco to Blaise.

"Draco, did you read the blood oath handbook the whole way through?" Blaise had his feet up on Draco's desk. Normally that would mean a hex, or at least a jinx, but Draco didn't feel like moving. His back was bruised, and he couldn't get his wand to point at the proper place to heal it.

"Of course I did," said Draco.

"Then you would know that the only way to retract a blood oath is to kill the person you swore to kill," said Blaise. "It is like marriage. Just less expensive."

"You smell like Mudblood arse," replied Draco, and turned onto his other side.

*

"I hate you, Potty," said Draco. "I hate you." He stared at himself in his mirror. "I hate you."

"Dear, you might want to try snarling a little more," said the mirror helpfully. "It makes you look awfully sexy."

*

Potter's trousers were already unzipped and around his hips and Draco's fingers dug into the material. His throat felt swollen and his chest burned and his eyes teared, but he took all of Potter's cock down his throat and sucked, and pulled off, and went back down. Potter's fingers in his hair twisted and pulled, and Draco spared a thought for Polyjuice potion, and all the curses that needed the hair of the recipient, but then Potter twisted his hips and moaned, and Draco had to concentrate to remember -- to remember --

"I hate you," snarled Draco, as he shouldered Potter into the wall. Potter slid down to the floor and then used his legs to trip Draco.

Draco fell hard, and his shoulder tingled.

  



End file.
